


The Missing Piece

by queenvidal



Series: With Heart And Soul [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvidal/pseuds/queenvidal
Summary: Soulmates are bull. Big bull. And without a soul this shit won't happen anyway, right?





	1. Just A Tingle

The sweet taste of mentats dances all over Hancock's rough tongue as he makes his way to his balcony for a cigarette. Not that he needs to go outside for it but he wants to give the girl he can still smell on him the privacy to get dressed again. The cold night air makes him shiver for a second. The streets are mostly silent, only a few loner souls are wandering around, probably most of them are high. 

The door of his office gets closed silently, careful not to attract attention. John has a smile on the remainings of his lips as he lights up the cigarette. It's not like everyone in the old state house heard him doing the girl against the wall right next to the door. 

Said toy just left, grabbed her few things and went out. Lover would be a too hard word for the lass, what was her name again? Never mind, toy is a pretty fitting name for her and John doesn't intend to learn her name anyway. It was just a one night stand, like always. No strings, just hurried sex for the sake of the release. 

The ghouls smile fades and he takes a long drag, the gleam of the cigarette the only light source up there. The smoke fills his lungs and gets kept in there for a long moment, before getting exhaled through John's broken and scarred nostrils. 

On the street beneath him, he can see the lass from before hurry to the hotel. Poor girl probably doesn't want to be seen while escaping the old state house this late in the night. His eyes linger on her as she makes her way. Red ginger hair, freckles on her nose, cute but other than that? Meh. Nothing that would keep his interest for long. And obviously she doesn't want a second run herself, if her lowered gaze and fast steps are any indicator. 

In times past this would have hurt him, no one wants to be known as a ghoul fucker, even if the ghoul was the damned mayor of the city they were living in. But quite a few girls found their way into his bed anyway. But always seeking something. Power, caps or chems and John was very aware of that. 

All of them were only interested in Hancock the mayor, never in John, the man behind the title. They are always trying to gain something from him with sex, but he's not the type of loner who would fall for that. He'd sleep with them and wave them out, simple as that. With no shame or regret really. He doesn't even bother to get undressed, removed sash and open trousers were enough to get the job done.

After another long drag, he tries to think of something else, there is no point in indulging in reminiscences of past releases. Almost automatically his eyes wander down to his left underarm. His scarred skin, all grooves and ridges ruined the name there long ago. 

For whatever reason the very spot of what used to be pitch black letters, doesn't stop tingling. He first noticed it when he started sinking into the girl a few minutes ago. His eyes instantly went to her arm. Veronica. John didn't know if should laugh or feel pity for the girl. After all the years he didn't gave one single fuck about soulmates. Why should he? Even if there was a girl with his name on her arm, he'd scare her away, no doubt. He knows what he looks like and when he is honest with himself, that's the main reason for being dressed while fucking girls he most likely won't remember the next morning. 

Damn, he should have taken jet instead of mentats, he is not in the mood of overthinking this bullshit, for stupid emotions. And he doesn't believe in finding his mate anyway. For a soulmate you have to actually harbor a soul and John is more than certain he's lost his in Diamond City. Well, if you are believing in the spiritual part of that, which he does not . The tingling is most likely just a symptom of his drug abuse, it has to be. 

With the burning smoke captured between his lips, he traces the line of where the name used to be with his free hand. 

"Sotiria." He whispers to himself. What a fucking odd name. Never, not once has he ever met someone with that name. Sure, better a rare one than those everyone seems to call their kids nowadays, like Lisa, Mike… or John. Fuck, how many girls and guys has he seen with his name on their arm? And fucking allways he felt hope inside him rising. But there was never a connection, not the weird feelings people used to describe once they found their missing piece.

A pleasant prickle of the name on each others arm. The need to be close to the person, the unbreakable attraction, like being addicted to their eyes, laugh and mostly to their touch. 

Maybe it's just an itch. Yeah, that sounds plausible. 

Suddenly he hears yelling at the gate of his city. Was that Nicks voice, the hell is he doing in Goodneighbor, this late at night? John flicks the butt of his cigarette away and goes back in. He grabs a new pack of smokes on his way to the stairs. He'd prefer alcohol right now but one of his supply lines got cut by raiders. Hm, maybe buffout? 

That's a topic for later, first of all he has to know what is going on at the gate. The tingling on his arms seems to increase as he takes the steps down to the exit of the state house. When he opens the door, the guy Finn can be heard talking bullshit. Damn this idiot, does he really dare to threaten his visitors? 

Fuck this dipshit, John will send a few guards to visit him later. A quick reminder to behave inside the citys walls. Instead of Finn, John lays eyes on the new visitors first. It really was Nick voice, but John has never seen the woman whose arm is slung around his neck for balance, while her free hand is pressing on a wound in her abdomen. 

Blood is leaking out, turning her blue suit crimson red. But John has no eyes for that. Instead he feels the air knocked out of his lungs, when the woman raises her head to look at Finn. 

"Fuck your insurance. Move or you'll need one your own."

Damn, she's a sight! Like she stepped right out of one of the pinup posters. Blonde hair, pinned up in various rolls, a light blue bandana wrapped around as decoration, sharp eyeliner, purple lipstick, curves to die for. Damnit, if she wouldn't look so disheveled and injured - injured? 

John tears himself out of the fantasies that are running wild in his mind. Hell, the girl needs a doctor immediately!

"Nice try, doll." Finn sneers at her. "You'll pass out before you could raise your little pistole. Caps or bleeding to death, your call, pretty."

That's enough! Line crossed, brother. John rounds the building, ready to beat Finn out of the misery he calls life.

"Move your worthless ass out of the way, Finn." John starts. He comes closer, stepping out of the shade to reveal himself. 

"You lay off that extortion crap. Obviously she needs help and we ain't turning people in need away, nor do we threat 'em."

Unimpressed in the slightest, Finn turns to face the ghoul. "The fuck do you care, Hancock? You don't know her, she ain't one of us, would be a waste of stimpacks!" 

Slowly and a bit over dramatically Hancock moves further towards the stupid bastard. "Better keep your tongue in your mouth! I said she can pass."

Finn crosses his arms over his chest, not stepping to the side like he was told to. He even straightens up, trying to look intimidating. "Soft, Hancock. Way to soft. Keep scum entering our city, let them benefit from our supplies. But one day there will be a new mayor."

John just huffs a laugh. That daring asshole. "Heh, lemme tell you something, brother." With the flash of a smile the ghoul comes closer and when he is close enough to smell the jet in Finns breath, he rams a knife into his chest. Two times. No better make it three times, for good measure. Blood spills onto the floor, followed by the dead shithead. 

"Quick." John stresses. "Bring her to Amari in the Memory Den."

Nick nods and tries to help the woman walk through the street. John takes the lead, while cleaning his knife off Finn. "Sorry for the harsh welcome, this probably wasn't the best first impression but the rest of us is civilised, usually."

John can hear Nick snicker behind him. "Uh-huh, always making a show, huh, Hancock?" 

"You know me, Nicky. Ain't gone miss a chance to brag."

Hancock is playing cool but damn, right now he is everything but. His arm is killing him. Like tiny electric shocks are running through its skin and flesh. That's not tingling anymore, that's starting to get fucking annoying. He'll have to talk to the Doc himself later, maybe his last batch of psycho was bad. But didn't he use the right arm? Hm, maybe -

"Damnit, Blue! Stay awake!" 

Nicks sudden panicked voice brings Hancocks mind back to the street. He turns around to find the Synth picking up the now completely in blood covered woman from the ground. God, she's unconscious. 

"Shit, we better fuckin' hurry!" 

Both men start running to the Den. John slams through the door with Nick and Blue. Was that her name? 

"There!" John points at Irmas chair in the middle of the room. "Lay her down there. Doc! Quick, got an emergency in here." 

Nick puts her down carefully, his clothes are bloodstained as well. Hell, she lost a lot of it. 

Doctor Amari storms into the room with a bed head and in pyjamas. "What's going on, what happened?" she asks as she kneels down to check on the blonde. 

"Supermutants." The Synth answers. "We got ambushed, we had the upper hand until they sent a suicider. We had to retreat but she got shot before we found cover." 

"My lounger!" Irma yells in anger when she enters the room as well. 

John rolls his coal eyes. "I'll buy you a new one." Damn, she's really worried about the stupid piece of furniture, while the girl is just about to die? 

Irma keeps mumbling to herself, when she comes closer to take a look of what's going on. Amari orders Irma to get her medi-bag, which she quickly does. 

The doctor skips the gloves and starts working. Everyone watches Armari unzipping the womans suit in order to get better access to the wound. Hancock recognizes the suit, she's a vault dweller? Vaulties usually never leave 81, what the hell was she doing out here and in company with a synth? 

Without hesitation the doctor tries to pull out the bullet, which got stuck between the vaulties ribs. She takes a pair of thin tongs out of her bag and buries them into the flesh. Irma gags before she quickly turns around. "I want a giant couch after this!" She whispers as she walks back to her room with her hand covering her mouth. 

"There you are." The doctor slightly smiles when she's able to get the bullet out. She let it drop to the ground unceremoniously. Two stimpacks get injects on each side of the wound before Amari wrapps a bandage around it. 

"Will she make it?" Both Nick and John ask simultaneously. 

The doctor nods in confirmation. "Yes, but she'll need rest, a lot of it. It was a close call, she lost a big amount of blood. Two weeks strict bed rest would be the best for now."

Nick lets out a breath in relief. John can't recall having seen the Synth that distressed ever before. Must have been a hell of a fight. "Hey, Nicky, go and get a room in the Rexford. On my expense." 

The Synth gladly takes the offer. "Thanks, John. And thank you as well, doctor. 

"No problem, Nick." The Doc replies while she gathers her equipment. She injects a dose of sedatives, making sure the vault dweller sleeps through the majority of the pain. When she's done she takes a blanket out of the cupboard and puts it over the sleeping blonde.

"Don't worry." Hancock tells his friend. "We gonna take care of her."

Nick takes his leave after he pets John on the shoulder as a thanks. When he is out of the door, the doctor turns to Hancock. "Alright, Mayor. What was it this time?" 

John raises his eyebrow in question. "What was what?"

"Your arm." She points at it. "You kept rubbing it the whole time. Bad batch?" 

Only now does John realize him holding his left arm. "Heh, can't do shit unrecognized, huh?" He tries to play it off but Armari won't let go. 

"Come on, let me check you. " 

"That an invention, doctor?" The ghoul asks with a smug smile. He knows the answer but you can't blame a man for trying. 

But the doctor ignores it. "Bare your arm, Hancock. You probably missed the vein again."

Hm, yeah… maybe he missed it. John takes on final look at the vaultie. For a moment he consideres to roll her sleeve up and have a look at her pieces name. But something is holding him back. Maybe the fact that the name is considered somewhat intimate and touching a woman who is uncontionce to satisfy his curiosity is not very gentlemanly either.

Nah, he tells himself as he turns around to go to the doctors room. Soulmates are bullshit.


	2. Weird Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys sooo much for your kind comments on the first chapter. I'm so glad you enjoyed it.
> 
> Hopefully you'll like the second chapter as well.

The last five days were a mess. The group of green skins that attacked Nick and Blue settled down not far away from Goodneighbor. In fact, they came far too close for Hancocks liking.

He and Fahrenheit spend the last days working hard on solving this problem. So hard John didn’t even had time to take a little chem break every now and then to take off the edge.

Despite his nervreaking arm, his usually dulled and blurred mind is now almost completely clear and sharp and it just won't shut up. Though being sober isn't something John is unfamiliar with, the sheer chaos in his head is keeping him from concentrating.

Thoughts are racing through his head, bringing past demons back into focus. His mind floats away constantly, back to diamond city, to the things he did and did not. And as if those were not enough, are now feelings clenching his guts or catching the air in his lungs. Feelings he has simply no explanation for and doesn't know how to handle.

His mood got worse with every passing day as the result and Fahrenheit is getting sick of it. "Hancock, what the fuck?"

The ghouls face stays unreadable, stern and if she wouldn't know him as good she does, she'd find it a bit intimidating. "That's just bullshit! Are you even listening? We are low on supplies as it is. We can't go in with two teams, the two blocks are still raider territory, we'd have to -"

"I said two teams, so you will send two teams." His voice is dangerously low and calm. The guard around the makeshift war table share uneasy glances. Hancock is rarely on edge like he is now. Tense would be an understatement.

This argument has been going on for hours already.

  
Fahrenheit doesn't care, she has a point to get across. "I won't send our men to a suicide mission just because those mutants hurt the robots little girlfriend."

Johns knuckles are turning white from grabbing the table. "You do like you are told to."

"Know what, Hancock? Fuck you!" Fahrenheit rounds the table to get to the door. She snips in the air to get her men moving as well. Her guards are visible relieved to go before this pointless argument escalates.

"I'm fucking tired of your irrational and stubborn orders. We'll adjourn this whole revenge trip of yours until you get your fucking shit together. Get your ass to The Third Rail and get wasted or something. It is absolutely impossible to work with your right now!"

And with that the woman steps out of the office, leaving Hancock alone in the dim light of a few candles. He's furious. How dare she to talk to him like that? As much as he treasures their friendship, this woman is crossing lines.

In the end of the day he's the mayor and she's his bodyguard. He's in charge and that's something she needs to keep in mind, it's one thing to yell at him when they are private and talking on a friendship level, no problem with that. But she has to fucking stay in line when it is business related. Especially with their men around.

Her current disobedience is maddening. And the damn migraine isn't helping either. Or his shaking hands. Or the cold sweet.

For fuck sake, withdrawals already? The absolute last thing he wants to do is admitting Fahrenheit was right. Maybe he really should take a break and drown himself in cheap whisky that could make humans go blind. Maybe combined with jet, slowing his spinning mind that won't shut up about thinks he'd rather not think about.

Well, If they are still having jet and whisky, or alcohol in general. Their supply line is still cut. Another problem Hancock still has to solve. Maybe the mutants kill the raiders or the other way around. That would be the easiest way but nothing in the Commonwealth is easy.

Whatever. There is still an untouched 'survival kit' of all kinds of chems in the drawer of the mayors desk. It definitely won't save his life when his town of criminals and junkies revolt against him for letting them dry down but at least he would be far away in mindless bliss when they paint his office with his guts.

Damn, since when went his thoughts down that dark road? John shakes his head, he really needs a break before his thoughts drive him crazy. With a sigh he takes his pack of smokes and leaves for The Third Rail.

When he passes Ham with a nod in greeting and enters the bar he gets hit by the smell of cheap perfume, booze, smoke and vomit. Home.

The ghouls face cracks a smile when he sees his favorite detective sitting right at the bar, downing a beer. Hancock takes the chair next to him. "Look who's here. Mind some company, Nicky?"

The Synth huffs a laugh and takes a sip from his beer before he answers. "Not at all. And who am I to reject the mayor of Goodneighbor?"

Hancock orders two whisky and downs them both in one needy glup. The liquid slowly burns its way down John's throat. Damn, he really needed that. While savoring the slow burn he puts the glasses down with a loud clink.

"Ehm. A bit eager, are we?" Nick eyes Hancock with a questioning frown. Charlie refills the glasses without a comment and hovers away to the other guests.

John takes a smoke out of the pack and offers Nick one as well. The detective doesn't say no but the frown doesn't leave his face when he takes one as well.

"Long day in the office." John sighs as he lights up his cigarette before taking a long drag. "How are you doing, everyone treating you right?"

Nick simply nods before he takes another sip. "Yeah, yeah."

John notices the tiredness in the Synths voice. Something is wrong. "So." The ghoul starts. "And what is your excuse for being here? Despite the girls and drinks?"

Hancock lets his gaze wander through the room. All familiar faces are sitting on crates, listening to Magnolia, drinking, fainting. Nothing out of the ordinary.

A black haired woman meets his eyes, she smiles at him from under her bangs. Hancock acknowledge her with tipping his hat down a bit before he returns his attention back to his friend who still didn't answer his question.

Nicks eyes are glued at the almost empty bottle in his hand while he takes long drags of his smoke. He looks lost in thought, like he is pouting for whatever reason. "C'mon Nicky, what's bothering you? Everything alright with your vaultie?"

The Synth shakes his head. "No, not really." He sighs.

John fees his his stomach drop at that. Were her injuries more severe than they thought, did she catch an infection? All kinds of scenarios are floating around in his head.

"But I guess the Doc already told you." Nick adds.

Actually she did not, nor did John ask. After she examined his itching arm, she simply injected med-x and called it a day, unable to find any cause for the tingling. It didn't help but John didn't say anything. He left right after that and had to face the problem the green skins.

After some time he figured it maybe part of his ghoulification. Losing limbs is a rare event for a ghoul, at least in the Commonwealth, but it is a possibility. Definitely nothing John would be looking forward to but in the end he knew what he got himself into when he made his decision to become one.

That would be the worst-case scenario though, in the best-case the tingling would just go by itself. Unlikely but sometimes you never know. Hancock hopes so at least and tries not to pay to much mind to his arm.

In the last few days he was so occupied with his arm and the super mutants, he simply forgot to ask the doc about the woman from a vault. Which is a lie, John found his mind taking him back to the night where Nick and Blue stumbled through the gates ever so often. But lying to himself is easier than facing his worries for a person he barely met. Or the strange clenching of his guts whenever he memorized Blues wound and the sheer amount of blood all over her and Nick.

John tears his mind from the recall of her laying unconsciously and blood covered on Irmas lounger and looks back at his friend. "Haven't spoken to her since you two came here. What's wrong?"

Nick takes a sip from his beer. "A lot."

The vague answer only adds to the uneasy feeling in Hancock guts. "Could you be more precise?"

"She… well, let's say she's been through a lot and it starts to show, physically and mentally."

Now that just piques Johns curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"You know I don't talk about running investigations, Hancock."

So Blue is an actual client of him. Why the hell would somebody from a vault leave one of the safetes places in the Commonwealth behind to ask a synth detective for help? John hits the Synth on his shoulder lightly. "Come on now, Nick. Don't leave me hanging here like that."

Nick answers as he puts his cigarette out in a ashtray. "She's in the Rexford. Talk to her if you want to know more about her story, it's not my place to tell."

Hancock rolls with his eyes. Of course he cloud just stand up and go to her but for whatever reason it feels clingy and out of place. Her private matters are none of his business in the end. Sure, he could defend himself with playing the 'I'm the mayor of the town and saved your life' card but that's not his style. And technically did Amari safe her life, he just stabbed Finn out of the way.

John cringes internally at that. Damn, shes a fucking vaultie after all, her people are not used to the harsh treatments that are the norm for everyone else behind those giant metal doors. Hell, she even most likely never saw a ghoul before. What is she thinking of-

"Good evening, mayor Hancock."

The smooth and soft voice behind the men makes them turn their heads towards the source of it. The black haired girl from the table on the other side of the bar.

"Good evening yourself-" John knows her, he is certain of it but what's her name again? Mindy? Suzi? "Pretty."

Or just go with harmless, flattering pet names. A method that proved to be sufficient over the years. The woman gives him a bright smile on that.

"What can I do for you?" John asks even though he already knows what she's up to.

She bites her lower lip playfully, acting suddenly shy. "Well, I wondered if you'd like to have some company later. You know, a tour of the town?"

Yeah, just like he'd thought. Nick looks at him with a knowing smile on his face but doesn't say anything. John considers her invention for a moment. Sex or drugs. The main dilemma for the last few years, ever since he became mayor of Goodneighbor.

Both at the same time can be fun, too. But the possibility of passing out during a one night stand, being that vulnerable around a person who is just interested in his caps or chems, or just has a weird ghoul fetish, that's stuff nightmares are made of. At least his. So no, both is not an option.

"You can have him." Nick says nonchalantly as he stands up from his chair. "I've finished my beer anyway and I have a client to take care of."

Jealousy hits John like a bolt of lightning. A feeling he didn't had in a very long time. It's so sudden and without warning, it takes him off guard. He tries not to read to much into that and turns his attention back to Trudy. Or Ruby?

The woman takes Nicks seat immediately even though John hasn't answered yet. With a sigh on the remaining of his lips he just gives in. No drugs tonight then.

But before Nick is out of earshot John calls after him. There is one burning question he needs an answer for. "Nick! Blue ain't her real name, is it?"

The Synth waves at him as he makes his way to the exit. "It's not."


	3. A Coward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay. I had to start the chapter over and over again. More than 5 f*cking times. It just didn't come out the way I wanted it but now I'm actually satisfied and I hope you enjoy the chapter as well.
> 
> And thank you all for your support in the comments. It really kept me going. ❤️

The last three months flew by in a flash, or in case of Goodneighbors citizens in mindless bliss every now and then. The problems caused by the supermutants and raiders were solved in on single morning. Within hours both groups were eliminated. 

And not Fahrenheit nor Hancock had to lift a finger. All lives had been ended by a Gen-2 Synth and a mourning widow. 

A copy of the latest Public Occurrences found its way onto Hancocks desk. Well, actually did Fahrenheit smash it onto it, told him he won't believe what Blue told the reporter. 

And she was right, he didn't. Frozen in a vault for over 200 years, forced to watch the murder of her husband and the kidnapping of her baby boy. It's just too heartbreaking to be true. 

And on top of that she almost died searching for her son when she happened to stumble into his town. Hancock shudders at the thought. The Commonwealth is a rough and unforgiving place but that's just unnecessary cruel. 

Hancock hoped to get a chance to talk to Blue but she disappeared before he knew it. Even though the Doc ordered two weeks of bed rest, she stayed only seven days and left with Nick early in the morning. 

Obviously she's old enough to handle herself but John wished she had stayed longer. Not only because he wanted to talk but for her health. It was a close call and despite that, she didn't seem to be ready to face the harshness of the Commonwealth at all, even if Nick accompanied her. 

Of course it's not his business. And it's bothering him that he bothers. 

But what’s bothering him the most is his left arm. The strange sensation of overreacting nerves stopped when Blue and Valentine left, something John noticed almost instantly. But the weird thing is, he could tell Blue was in Goodneighbor before he was even informed, because the feeling returned with her presence. 

  
It can’t be just all in his head, there must be an explanation why his body knows about her presence before he does. And why his thoughts always seem to return to the few minutes he has seen the vaultie. Why he worries and kind of cares for someone he barely met. 

Maybe he is just overthinking. If what Blue told the reporter was true, there is no chance in hell she is his soulmate. Technically they were never meant to meet. Fate can’t be that foreseeing, can it? After all it’s leading to the question maybe it was just love at first sight?

John shakes his head in attempt to clear this stupid thought out of his head. Now that is even more ridiculous that considering having a time traveling soulmate. And love? Hell no, that word is way to strong. That whatever it is that causes the air to catch in his lungs or knots to constrict his guts whenever he envisions her, can hardly described as feelings. 

Damn, this shit is maddening. There must be a reason why he seems to be so out of touch with himself. It took Hancock quite a while to build up the courage to seek Dr. Amari out to get to the problem of this.

He went to the basement and is now waiting patiently for her to get done upstairs with one of Irmas customers. Shit, he totally forgot to get a replacement for the bloodsoaked lounger. But to be fair, which piece of furniture isn’t somewhat soaked with fluids these days? Hm, maybe next time Fahrenheit and the boys-  
  
“So, Hancock.” Dr. Amari starts when she's entering the room. She closes the door behind her to give them both privacy. “What kind of overdose are we dealing with today?”

Very funny. As if he ever came close to having an overdose since he fully turned ghoul. "Nothing drug related, Doc." or so he hopes. 

Amari takes a chair and sits down in front of him. "Okay, mayor. What can I do for you?" 

Hell, how many times did he try to phrase his questions into coherent sentences in his head without making him sound like a complete idiot? And shit, he failed every time. 

For fuck sake, that's all just so ridiculous. He has worked hard for the current reputation he is having. The last thing he wants to do is coming across Iike some overly dramatic and romantic fool, who fell for some hot girl that happen to almost die in his arms. 

Well, technically Nicks arms, he only made way for them by ending Finn. Again John cringes at the thought. And fuck, he is being overdramatic. 

"Hello, still someone up there?" Amari waves her hand before Johns eyes to get his attention back. 

"Sorry, zoned out for a moment." Okay, better not to dance around this. His questions will raise eyebrows no matter what. "What do you know about soulmates?" 

The Doc looks at him with a blank face for a moment. "'Excuse me, what?" 

"C'mon, you've heard me, Doc." John is already uncomfortable with this as it is. He'd rather not repeat his question. 

"You're sure it's not a overdose?" 

John rolls his eyes but due to the black color everyone else is not able to tell he's doing so. To make his annoyance more obvious, he grumbles while he's folding his arms in front of his chest. 

And just like he called it, the doctors eyebrows raise in bewilderment. "Eh, well. I don’t know that much. There is surprisingly little information left about this."

Yeah, he assumed that would be the case. "Okay. Tell me."

Amaris look changes from bewilderment into irritation, she is probably still thinking he is joking or something. 

“Ehm, so according to recovered books and recordings, the more spiritual people before the war believed that their God forged the souls but had to divide them into two pieces in order to fit them into the human body. Those who’d find their second piece before they die would be allowed to live at their Gods site in the afterlife.

On the other hand there were people who didn’t believe in the spiritual aspect of the whole thing. There were many studies and researches done but other than behavioral studies there wasn’t much they have found out, or at least there is no information left.”

Yeah, John always felt like the God-thing was just over the top for him. And when pre-war people didn’t believe in it, why the heck would he? They lived kind of in paradies if old posters and books can be believed, and still some couldn't imagine it to be true. 

“Do you know what they found out during their researches?” 

Amari pulls a book out of the lower drawer of her desk. “Here.” she says as she offers him the dusty thing. “There are not many pages left or still readable but there are some interesting facts left in there.”

  
“Such as?” he asks, taking the book to put it next to him.

“Such as only about one in one hundred seventy-two thousand people was able to find his or hers soulmate. And that the symptoms often times distinguished.”

  
Symptoms? Now they are getting there. “What kind of symptoms did they have?”

“Well, some people reported they experienced the opposite feeling of those their mate had. Like one would feel the letters on the arm to be warm while the mate would feel them to be cold. The feeling would increase and decrease depending on the distance between the two.”  
  
  
Huh, now that's strange. So in theory when the tingling is his kind of symptom, what would Blues be if she really was his mate?  
  


But before Hancock can fully zone out again, Irma can be heard arguing loudly upstairs. Footsteps follow her yelling until the door of the basement gets opened quite aggressively. “Sorry to disturb your tea party.” Fahrenheit crosses the room to get to Hancock. “But I and our mayor have to discuss something important.”  
  
  
John rolls his eyes again, knowing very well its useless. “For fuck sake, woman. What is it now?”  
  


Fahrenheit crosses her arms in front of her chest before she replies with: “Still missing our good friend Bobbi?” She smiles at her boss with an evil grin. 

Hancock wastes no time and follows Fahrenheit outside, but not before he grabs the book and thanks Amari for her time. Manners don’t hurt every now and then.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


After three days of planning with Fahrenheit and her guys, Hancock drops onto his couch. Apparently Bobbi No-Nose is digging herself a tunnel and Fahr and he are having an idea where the tunnel is leading to. 

With a smoke between his lips he tries to relax a bit. It was working for two cigarettes when the familiar tingling starts again. The ghoul opens his eyes and considers what to do. This might be his chance to finally talk with Blue.

But what should he say? Hey, I’m Hancock, may I check your left arm to get some fucking closure?

And what if she really is his mate, she just lost her family. No way in hell she'd consider to stay with him that soon. Would he even want her to stay? Sure, she's hot and all but he still doesn't know her. Not that he ever bothered about that when he enjoyed himself with some hookups.   
  


But Blue is not just a toy he takes to his office once they have spend the night in the Third Rail. No, she deserves better, mate or not.   
  


Maybe he should just stay in his office all by himself and drink until the tingling stops. At least that worked the last time she was in town.

  
John puts his arm over his eyes. “Goddammit, don’t be such a coward.”

“Who’s a coward?” Fahrenheit asks when she enters his office without asking for permission. Nothing new, but damn, some privacy would be nice once in a while. 

“What do you want, Fahrenheit? I’m not in the mood for games.”

The woman stalks to his desk to get a smoke out of his pack. “Oh, nothing special. Just wanted to let you know the robots vaultie is back in town and asked for you.”

That makes Hancock almost jump off the couch. “She did?”

His bodyguard looks at him for a second before she answers. “Eh, yeah. Jamie told her usually you’d be completely wasted this late at night and she should try again tomorrow.”  
  
  
He’ll shoot Jamie. 

“She went off with her friend then.”  
  
  
Off? For fuck sake. Not again. John jumps to his feet and leaves his office in haste. The guards outside look at him in confusion when he runs past them. Quickly he makes his way to Daisys. For whatever reason she and Blue became friends. Surprisingly, because Daisy can’t stand anyone, no matter if ghoul or smooth-skin.

Maybe because the man Blue was visiting Goodneighbor with was good looking and damn, Daisy just won't shut up about him. 

John reaches Daisys already closed shop and let's himself in. “Daisy! Daisy, did you see her?”  
  
  
The female ghoul can be heard cursing upstairs before she replies. “I won’t go fetch your crazy bitches, Hancock. If they start running, let them run.”  
  
  
Hell, she’ll never let go of this stupid story. “No. I meant did you see Blue? The vault dweller!”

The woman finally comes downstairs. With a fouler expression than usual. “Forget it, Hancock. That girl is so out of your league.”  
  
  
“For fuck- I ain’t-” He takes a deep breath before he tries again. “Okay, listen. Fahrenheit said Blue asked to see me but she was told I wasn’t available and that wasn't true. Have you seen her so I can talk to her?”

Daisy doesn't reply right away. She seems to consider him for a second. “Well, yes. She came see me with her friend. Unfortunately not the hot black sixpack. A loud redhead, that girl is probably more your type.”

“Do you know if she’s still here?”

Daisy shrugs her shoulder. “Don’t know, both looked exhausted. If they’re still in town you should go to Rexford. Maybe they have rented a room.”  
  
  
Good idea. John turns on his heels and thanks his fellow ghoul before he makes his way to the hotel. He notices the increasing tingling as he gets closer to the building. Or it’s just his hopes rising to see her again. 

When he enters the lobby he storms to Clair right away. The old woman has a conversation with Rufus and isn’t aware of the mayors presence right away. Only when John leans on the counter right next to them she turns her attention towards him. “Mayor Hancock. What can we do for you that late at night?” 

“Sorry to disturb you both, but did a blonde and a redhead checked in today?” Johns hands begin to get sweaty. Damn, he’s nervous.

“Aye. Are they in trouble or something?”  
  
  
John shakes his head. “No, don’t worry,. It ain’t anything like that. I just have to talk to them. Care to tell my their room number?” 

Clair takes a look at her notes. “Eh, room eleven. Second floor, right door.”  
  
  
John tips at his hat and wishes both of them a good night before he takes the steps to the second floor. He crosses the corridor to the the last room at the right side. An old lead plate hangs on the right side of the door. Number eleven.

  
Now that John is here he doesn't know what to do. Should he just knock? It is in the middle of the night. Maybe he should get back tomorrow morning. But what if they have left by then? And again he has to ask himself what he wants say-

  
  
The door in front of him opens with a blond woman stepping outside. She looks up at him with wide open eyes once she realizes he is there. “Um, hello?”


	4. Butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, folks! 🍾  
I hope you will enjoy the new chapter.

Nervous would be an understatement. John feels like he's about to puke because of all the butterflies in his stomach. Even though he had envisioned this moment countless times in his head, he never felt any more unprepared. 

Blue looks at him, still with her eyes wide in surprise of almost running into the mayor who's still standing in the threshold, not moving nor speaking. 

Johns mind snaps back into action after recovering from the shock of finally seeing her again. He changes back to Hancock, the charismatic and witty Mayor of the town, trying to leave a good expression. 

"Good evening. My men informed me you wanted to speak to me. Is everything alright?" Straight to the point and stiffer than a stick to the butt. So much for charismatic. 

Blue looks behind her into the dark room before she steps out and closes the door behind her quietly. John takes a few steps back, leaving her personal space. 

"Ah, yeah. But the guard said you were not available. I hope I didn't interrupt you or something?"

Hell, her voice is even smoother than he could have ever imagined. Dark and deep but feminine and with an accent he can't name. She's rolling the r slightly, and her pronunciation sounds nothing like the accents he came across so far. Neither British, Irish or similar. Like nothing he had ever heard before, but it sounds beautiful nevertheless. 

But he's zoning out again. He focuses back on the conversation. "No, no. All good. Some misunderstanding on Jamies part. I'm free if you want to talk, well, if it is not too late for you. I don't want to steal your rest."

A faint smile lights Blues face up. "I'm fine, if you won't steal it my insomnia definitely will."

Only now does John notice the dark circles under her eyes. Her vibrant grey-green eyes. Wow. He could get lost in them. They look like the most violent and powerful rad-storm Boston has ever encountered. Only missing the lightning, though John would be surprised to find some in them. 

"Mayor Hancock?" 

For fuck sake, he did it again. John shakes his head slightly, trying to wiggle his thoughts free from her eyes grib. "Sorry, sometimes I seem to get lost in thought." And lately that happened even more frequently but she doesn't has to know that. "Anyway, what can I do for you?" 

"I just wanted to thank you. You know, for letting me and Valentine into your town. Bothering you and your doctor even. I've come to learn that that's nothing one should take for granted here and I want you to know that I am very grateful for what you did."

Now if that won't make a ghoul blush John doesn't know what will. He didn't expected either of them to thank him but he is more than glad that Nick and now also Blue did. "Hey, no big deal, sister. Glad to see you are doing well. Or better at least."

There are still chills running down his spine at the memories of her blood soaked body. He wonders if he ever will get rid of the image. Maybe more buffout could help. But not now. 

"Actually," He hears himself say without realizing he had open his mouth. "I'd like to invite you to a beer if you don't mind. Get to know the woman from the vault who left a trail of mutant and raider parts behind."

Her smiles widens, showing off her pearl white teeth. "I think you overestimate my part in all of that."

John mirrors her smile and motions towards the stairs. "Now that's a story I wanna hear. Follow me, coincidentally I know the bartner of the towns bar." 

Blue takes the stairs with Hancock following her. Damn, now that's a sight. The gray jeans she is wearing over her vault suit is clinging on her every curve. 

They arrived faster in The Third Rail than John anticipated, he wouldn't mind facing her backside for a few more minutes but her frontside is just as appealing. He guides her downstairs, straight to the bar. Past the drunken mess and glaring stares of jealous women. 

It put a smile on Hancocks face. The best boost for his ego, beautiful women fighting each other for his attention. It may not be because of attraction but still, how many men have that in their resume? 

But this night he won't have that. There is only one woman he wants to give his complete attention to. Both sit down on the stools right in front of Charlie and John orders two beers while Blue takes off her worn west. 

"So." He starts, grabbing his beer to toast with hers before he takes a sip. "Okay, now tell me. How did you do it? We've been dealing for weeks with the raiders, the green skins later on where just the icing on the cake."

Blue lowers her beer and turns to face him. "A missile launcher." 

Johns eyebrow would have been shooting up if he had them left, instead the skin on his brow bones raises up. Blue looks at him with a lopsided grin. "Obviously I wasn't the one firing it. We run into the raiders and one dropped it after I hit his shoulder. Nick grabbed it and well... guess you saw the remains."

Wow. John keeps that in mind, Goodneighbors armory would definitely benefit from having one. Or two."Okay, still pretty impressive. And the mutants?" 

"Oh, they were the outcome of two suicider and a perfectly thrown grenade."

John would have paid good money to get to see that. That's more than impressive, that is-

"Good evening, Mayor."

The pair turns around to face the source of the voice. A brown haired woman John even remembers the name from. A jet addict, who found her way into John's office quite often in the past. "Evening, Kathy. Can I help you?" 

Judging by her pale complexion and shaking hands she's late for her daily dose. She probably run out of caps again. And if John remembers correctly she still owes him. 

"Actually, yes. Look, eh. I'm out and I know you're still waiting for the caps, I thought maybe we could arrange something. You know, in your office?" 

Blues eyes leave the girl and focuses back on her beer. Out of the corner of his eyes John can make out a frown on her face. And a hint of disgust. It makes him wonder if she's disgusted by Kathy for offering her body for a hit or by the idea of her sleeping with a ghoul. 

"Sorry, doll. I don't think so." And with that he waves the brunette off. He turns around to face Blue again, her cheeks are slightly flushed. Kathy leaves without another word, she storms out of the bar, leaving the two alone again."Sorry for that. Some people get pretty desperate sometimes."

Blue takes a sip from her beer before she quickly asks: "Is that common practice here? With you?" 

The mayor shrugs his shoulders. "Guess so. Can't blame them for trying." Blue shakes her head but stays silent. Probably sex wasn't considered a type of currency back in the days before the war. She's obviously uncomfortable with that. 

John tries to change the topic, hoping to get the smile back on her face. "I've gotta ask, where I the first ghoul you have met?" 

She looks up from her bottle and locks eyes with him. In the dim light of the bar hers look almost black. Absolutely stunning. 

"Nope. But actually I haven't really seen or noticed you. I remember not that much from the night. And what I remember is quite blurry."

John doesn't know if he should feel relieved or hurt. All the time he worried what she might thought of him. If she was scared of him or something. 

"And thank God for that." She adds. "It would have been so awkward. You'd have probably left me outside."

Mission accomplished, she's smiling at him again. Johns stomach feels strange at the sight, tight, warm and fuzzy. That must be the alcohol. 

He chuckles at her comment. "Why's that? Was your first encounter that terrible?" 

Blue hides her face in her hands. "You have no idea. I'm still turning red at the memories." She removes her hands to prove it and hell, she looks like a tato. But honestly, it's endearing. "I'm hooked, sister. Tell me."

Before Blue starts she's taking a long swing of her beer. 

"Okay, I've been with a minutemen, Preston. We were searching for a good place for a settlement. It's been within my first weeks on the surface. It was in the middle of the night and it's been a hell of a downpour. I didn't see shi- didn't see anything. 

We went on for a while until we've heard something digging out of the ground. It was so loud and I was shocked and frightened, I just started running. After a few minutes I reached a fence and I climbed over it, what ever was behind me wasn't able to follow. Three men came running towards me, probably awoken by the noises of me and the monsters. 

I literally screamed when I was was able to see them properly. But despite that, they shot the beasts behind the chain fence and help me inside their house. They've been really nice and allowed me to stay the night after I told them what happened. My vault suit probably helped. They were very understanding. I apologized countless times but Wiseman just waved it of. He told me about his farm and the people who lived with him there. And to be honest, the ghouls from the farm were the nicest people I've met so far."

Now that's surprising, John knew Wiseman back when both of them were still citizens of Diamond City. After all that had happen Hancock thought no ghoul made it that night. That's so good to hear. 

"Hello, Mayor."

For fuck sake, not again. Blue doesn't even bother to look at the new intruder this time and John thinks about doing the same. But telling people off may help to prevent more to disturb them. He turns around and is not surprised to find another toy of him. 

"I'm busy, Anna." The blonde is visually taken aback by his gruff retort but recovers quickly. "I guessed so, still I wondered if you'd like somebody to keep your bed warm later."

Now does Blue look up and mumbles something in a foreign language. John is getting more and more annoyed. "I'm fine, Anna. See you around." 

Anna obviously knows better than to push it, with a warning glare at Blue she takes her leave. Before Blue gets the wrong idea John quickly explains the situation. "Sorry for that. A new face in the bar gets the ladies trying to mark their territory." 

One of Blues eyebrow raises in question. "Aha, so your the ladies man of the town?" 

"One way to put it. Guess that must be because of my sexy king of the zombies kinda look."

That elicits a soft laugh from her. It sounds like music in Johns ears and he can't stop the smile from forming on his face. That's a sound he's certain he'll never get bored of listening to. 

Her expression changes into something mischievous with one of her eyebrows crooked. "Sound like there is no queen, are the girls fighting for the crown?" 

Did she just ask if he's single? Either his ears are malfunctioning or his last dose of buffout is kicking in again. "Nah. No one's seeking for the crown, the treasury on the other hand or the medical supplies…"

"No one, huh?" Her voice is almost a whispers. Maybe she didn't mean to say it out loud. She takes a sip and lets her eyes wander around the bar. Several women are staring and some are even glaring at her. Ghouls and smoothskins alike. 

"What brings you to Goodneighbor? Just a step over?" 

Blue shakes her head. "Work and research actually. I'm waiting for Valentine to finish his business in Diamond City to meet me here."

When Nick is involved it's probably about her lost son. John isn't sure if should ask her about the investigation but he has to admit he's curious about it. His silence must have indicated his inner conflict because Blue is catching up on it. She sighs before she asks: "You've read the newspaper, didn't you?" 

"Yeah." John admits. "Gave the people something different to talk about. Why?" 

She shrugs her shoulders. "Donno, you're asking surprisingly few questions about my general doing."

"To be honest I don't feel like it's my place to-" 

"Oi, Dotti!" The pair turns to the exit of the bar, a red haired woman waves at Blue to get over to her. Blue nods in response and downs the last few swings of her beer before she stands up and grabbing her west. 

"Thank you for the beer, Mayor." She smiles genuinely at him when she raises her hand for a handshake. John takes her hand without a second thought but suddenly both jump when they get an electric shock from the touch. 

"Ouch." She laughs softly again. It's knees weakening. "Name's Ria by the way. Good night." And with that she leaves a dumbfounded ghoul behind at the bar. 

What the hell was that? After a few seconds John realizes the tingling of his arm has stopped. Completely. He doesn't know how to feel. Relieved, happy, sad or even terrified? 

Was she even telling him her real name? Why would her friend call her Dotti when she calls herself Ria, maybe another nickname like Blue? It's so confusing. 

John leaves his unfinished beer and takes his leave as well, ignoring the people in the bar who try to talk to him. Outside of the bar he gets a last glimpse of the two women before they round the corner to a small ally. 

Cait side-eyes her friend on their way. "What's that about?" She asks in an almost mocking tone. Ria looks at her in question. "Tryin' to charm the Mayor, don't ya?" 

Rias cheeks immediately turn pink, even in the darkness of the night it is clearly visible. "I'm not! He kinda asked me out I guess? Just shut up."

Cait laughs loudly, she loves to tease her. "Oh, c'mon. You so obviously have a crush."

Heat is raising up to Rias ears. She tries to ignore Cait even though she knows that woman will never have her hear the end of it. 

Cait nudges her shoulder with her own slightly with a wide grin on her face. "You're cute when you're embarrassed. So, How's yer arm? Still numb?" 

Ria suddenly stops dead in track, looking like deep in thought. And surprised? Cait turns around, worried something might be wrong. "Dotti?" 

"I… eh." Ria looks at her left arm. She flexes her fingers and pokes her thumbnail into her fingertips. "No. It's fine. I can feel it again."

"That's a good thing, yeah?" 

Ria looks behind them for a moment. "I… I guess."

Cait doesn't know what's wrong with her friend. But at least her arm is functional again. "Alright, then let's get movin'. Bobby's waitin' for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your support in the comments. I'm really hoping you enjoy it so far and will enjoy it in the future. 💐
> 
> And fun fact, well kinda: That's actually how I've first met a ghoul in the game. I was a total nooby to the franchise. And now the Slog is my favorite Settlement, I always make sure they are okay ♥


	5. No Prisoners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me forever and I am so sorry 😭 I really hope it was worth the wait.

"Wanna get into the vaulties suit, huh?" 

A annoyed sigh leaves Hancocks lips at the sound of Fahrenheits teasing voices. He closes the door behind him and stalks to the unoccupied couch of his office. With another sigh he lets himself drop onto the cushions. 

"Where is she? Didn't get her drunk enough?" 

"Fuck off." 

Fahrenheit bites her tongue to prevent herself from laughing. He is on the verge of snapping and she doesn't want to tempt him more than she already had. She'd rather have her throat intact than slit. 

But she must have hit a sore spot. She was assuming something like that. Johns behavior changed the moment Blue stepped one foot into their town. And his mood got fouler with every missed opportunity of meeting her. 

It wasn't obvious at first but when Fahrenheit found Hancock completely wasted in his office, downing a complete bottle of Whisky when she informed him about Blue visiting Daisy, she got the picture. Especially when he almost unconsciously mumbled something about an itch ne needs to _ scratch _. Why he thought he needed Blue for it is still something Fahr can get her head around. And actually it's nothing she wants to know too much about. But still she can't deny she is at least a little bit curious. 

He'd just have to take one step into the Third Rail and he'd end up with a girl on every finger if he wanted. His silver tongue seduced pretty much everyone, and if not his chems would do the trick. Maybe he is up for a challenge? If the article in the Public Occurrences is true, Blue is the complete opposite of Johns usual toys. Maybe he is looking for another trophy. "So, just you and the chems tonight then?" 

First Hancock doesn't bother to answer but in the end he knows Fahr won't shut up otherwise. "Whatcha wanna hear? Just went to have a chat with her."

He hears her hum in a mocking way, she's not buying it. He never flies the stairs and storms through the town just to meet someone. "Fine, so? Wasn't there some junkie desperate enough for a hit to hit on you?" 

What is she thinking of him? Is he really that often with women? Is it that odd for him to have no one warming his bed for a night? It is not a secret that he takes sex as payment but why is he suddenly so offended by hearing Fahrenheit talk about it this way? For some reason it stings, Hancock decided to the change the topic. "Do you ever sleep?" He asks her in a grumpy tone that wasn't even intended. 

"Had a very restful nap the afternoon." She leans back on the cushions to light her cigarette, when the ground suddenly starts shaking. John sits up instantly, he felt that, too. He turns his head to face her. "Let's hope your nap was restful enough. Wake Mike and the others."

Fahrenheit nods and jumps up, taking her leave. But before she is out of the office she turns around again for clear orders. "No prisoners?" 

"No prisoners."

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


She should have slept when she had the chance. Fahrenheit is fighting to keep her eyes open, ever since the adrenaline from fights with the gunners on their way to the strong room ebbed away. 

They have lost one man on the way. Damn gunners and their molotov cocktails, after the fight was over they had to shoot Thomson. His wounds were too severe, those fuckers burned him alive. 

But her eyes snap open in full alert. The whole building is shaking, followed by a deafening bang. No-Nose is finally here. Fahrenheit jumps up from the crate she was dozing on. When she takes aim her remaining two men do as well. 

Her eyes are scanning the hole in the floor for any part of No-Nose, she is about to pull the trigger when someone emerges from the hole but instead of the ghoul something blueish and blonde is catching her eye. Fuck, no. Valentines stupid girlfriend. Fahrenheit curses under her breath and lowers her weapon, waiting for the rest of Bobbis friends to get out of the hole.

The vaulties suit is covered in all kinds of grime and blood, what ever was down there made sure to stick on her. Running into gangs of Gunners suddenly doesn't seem as bad as it did five minutes ago. 

More people step out of the dust, the redhead friend from Blue and a guy who presumably belongs to Bobbi. Everyone looks just as disheveled and beaten. Blue is looking around and freezes when she is spotting Fahrenheit on the elevated floors. Bobbi turns her head to were the vaultie is looking. "Oh… shit."

All are looking up at Fahrenheit and her men. "Really, Bobbi?" Fahrenheit asks, "After everything Hancock did for you, that's your way to show gratitude?" 

  
  
  
  


Puzzled by Fahrenheits presents a the mention of Goodneighbors Mayor, Blues eyes switch from the bodyguard to Bobbi. 

"Stealing from the man who took you in? That's low, even to your standards, No-Nose."

Bobbi turns to face Blue and the others. "Don't listen to her. That bitch just wants to-" 

Realisation is hitting Blue like a bolt of lightning. Her eyes wander between Bobbi and Fahrenheit again before she takes a few steps back. "Mel was right, wasn't he? That's not McDonoughs strong room" She asks, painfully aware from which Mayor they are about to steal. 

"So what?" Bobbis voice is surprisingly calm. "That doesn't change anything. It is still the same job."

Rage and fear are overwhelming the vault dweller. If Fahrenheit won't kill them, Blue will definitely kill Bobbi herself.

But instead of firing, Fahrenheit is just glaring at them before her expression softens. "Ah, I see." She sighs, whether it was out of annoyance or impatiens is hard to tell. "Our little ghoul here left you in the dark, eh? Good job, Bobbi. Breaking into Hancocks strong room and with that his faith in truce without bloodshed."

It takes all of Blues willpower not to cry in rage and strangle Bobbies very soul out of her body. Only eight hours ago she was sharing a beer with Hancock, the man who saved her life and now she is standing in his treasury, as he had called it, facing his bodyguard who will most likely kill them all for the betrayal. 

"Fuck, Bobbi!" Blue screams, throwing insults in her native language at the ghoul, not carrying that no one is able to understand her in that moment. 

"Safe your breath, smoothskin. We still can do it, all we have to do is to get rid of the witnesses. Easy."

Easy? She can't be serious. Blue holsters her weapon and raises her hands. Making her surrender clear. "I'm out! I don't want to be a part of your vendetta with Hancock!" Cait silently agrees, lowering her shotgun to emphasize that. 

"Are you nuts, Bobbi?" Mel raises his hands as well. "We- you are trying to rip off Hancock here, that man is known for holding grudges. That's absolutely not worth it!" 

But the ghoul isn't having it, her calm voice starts to rise. "Fuck him and his grudges, with all the caps here we could pay any kind of protection, hideouts, weapons. The Commonwealth would be far behind us before this chem-wreck of a man has even noticed the hole in the floor."

The insults are making Blues blood boil, how fucking dare her to call Hancock these things? She is about to snap when Fahrenheits voice sounds again. "Vaultie, counteroffer. You and your friends leave the same way you came from and we forget this ever happened. Sounds good?" 

That's a trap, right? Why would Fahrenheit let them leave, why would Hancock let them leave? Blues anger morphes info fear again. "What's the catch?" 

The narrowing eyes and the sour expression in Fahrenheits face is making Blue regret her question immediately. She should just take the offer and run. 

"Listen, vaultie. That's the only chance you get. Do we have a deal?" 

Blue shares a glance with Cait before she nods in reply. "Deal." Mel slowly walks over to the both women with his hands still up, leaving Bobbi all alone on the other side. 

"Cowards! All of you!" The ghoul is about to open fire at her team when holes are getting drilled into her. Dark smoke is filling the air, forcing the thieves to caught. When the smoke has cleared, the group gets a look at what Fahrenheits weapon is capable of. There is not much of Bobbi left to be identified. 

Terrified by the sight Mel takes his chance to run, not even looking back at the others when he jumps back into the tunnel. Blue and Cait are about to do the same but Fahrenheit grabs the vaulties arm just in time to hold her off. "One word, vault dweller."

Blue freezes on the spot. How did Fahr get to them so quickly? Cait raises her shotgun at Fahr but she doesn't seem to care. "Next time you need a job you talk to me, understood? Hancock won't be pissed that long, especially not when he learns you and your girlfriend didn't know about Bobbis actual target, but just in case you should keep your distance for a while. Give it two weeks and then a apology in person should be the very least from you. Clear?"

Blue nods. "Clear."

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Back in Goodneighbor, with one man less and a prove of Bobbis demise, Fahrenheit dismisses the remaining of her team while making her way to Hancocks office who is already awaiting her. "Ah, you're back." He greets her. "Not one scratch? She didn't see you guys coming, huh?" 

Fahrenheit takes a seat on the couch, lighting a cigarette. She inhales deeply before she answers. "No-Nose certainly wasn't expecting us." She takes another long pull before she fumbles in a pocket her west for the prove that she has done her job. When she finds the little package, she's throwing it onto the table. Hancock unwraps it quickly. A finger, with the scare his boys inflicted, when Bobbi tuned on him the first time. 

  
  


"But she wasn't alone." Fahrenheit adds, carefully studying Johns face.

"Course not. She wasn't one who got their hands dirty." He throws the finger out of the window behind him. Once again he turns around to face his bodyguard, waiting for her to continue. 

On their way back to Goodneighbor, Fahrenheit had plenty of time to come up with a idea of how to address the vaulties doing in all of that. "It wasn't just any drifter who needed money. It's been Valentines vaultie."

Johns onix eyes go wide, his muscles going stiff and tense. "Did you?"

Fahrenheit thinks of drawing this out, leaving him hanging for a while, her kind of revenge for the bad mood he had over the last months. But that would be just unnecessary cruel if he really wanted more from her than an occasional hook up.

"Fahrenheit?" 

"No! No. She's fine." Fahrenheit snaps out of her thoughts. "She was lied to. Bobbi didn't tell them where exactly they were digging to and Blue told Bobbi to fuck off immediately after she understood in whoms strong room she was standing in."

Relief washes over the ghouls face. The tension visibly ebbing away. "Where's she now?"

"Gone, told her to keep her distance, to let the dust settle. Also advised her to come see me in case she needs caps, we're definitely not lacking of jobs, better she takes ours instead from Atom knows who."

Fahrenheits eyes follow John who is pacing around. She offers him a cigarette from her pack but he declines her offer with him shaking his head. Instead he's grabbing a canister of jet from the table. After two hits he seems to finally relax . 

"Third Rail?" She asks with something like a compassionate smile on her split lips. 

John nods his head. "Third Rail."

\--

  
  
  
Blue enters the Dugout Inn, taking off her soaked coat. It's been raining for three days straight, back in the day the weather wasn't that bad, at least not in her memory. She scans the bar for her synthetic companion, who is sitting on their table. She has to smile to herself, she spend so much time here that she has a table. 

While greeting her dear friend, she hangs the coat over the back of her chair. "Glad you finally found the time to leave your office for once. She jokes as the detective is lighting a smoke.

"Yeah, really needed that." He replies. "Ordered you a beer, hope you don't mind."

"Perfect." She assures him with a smile. "How is the investigation with the Schneiders going, any new evidence?" 

"Nope." he answers after a long pull from his cigarette. "I'd like to have you reading the file, maybe I am overlooking something. If your time allows it, that is."

"Sure thing, Nick."

The waitress Scarlett comes into sight with two bottles of beer for them. "Hey, Blue. Long time no see." But the bar is crowded, leaving no time for the waitress for chatting. She places the bottles and goes for the next table. Nick and Blue clink their beers together before taking a sip. 

"So, if you won't find any new evidence as well, I'd say we should take Kelloggs remains to Dr. Amari. Oh, by the way, how was your stay in Goodneighbor?" The Synth asks, it's been a while since he and Blue saw each other. He wished he was able to follow her there but a new case demanded his attention. 

Blue looks at her beer for a moment. "Eh… maybe I… let's say it is very generous from Hancock and his bodyguard to let me live."

Would Nick be able to frown his eyebrows, he'd do so. He groans. "Oh, Blue. What did you do now?" 

"Don't give me that voice, I was tricked, I swear!" 

Nick takes a long drag from his smoke before he asks her to elaborate. Blue is doing as she's been asked. She tells him about the beer with Hancock, that she thanked him for saving her life und that she helped Bobbi for caps to finally buy the empty house in Diamond City. She tells him about the tunnel and Fahrenheits unexpected presence in what was supposed Mayor McDonoughs strong room. That the bodyguard killed the ghoul but spared her, Cait and Mel.

Nick places his face in his hands. "Oh Blue…" he whispers in annoyance mixed with a little bit of compassion. "You better don't put one foot into this town without me!"

Blue drinks her beer in silence, she feels like a child again. Not thinking before acting and now punished by some kind of grounding. 

"Lucky you to be friends with the Synth who is also befriended with Goodneighbors Mayor. I'll talk to John when we go, maybe I can smooth things out."

Blue suddenly frowns when taking another sip. "John? Who is John?" 

"John? Hancock."

Blues eyes go wide, and she chokes on her beer, spluttering its contains all over the table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know in the comments. I'll try to update more recently.


	6. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is working in a pharmacy and has to work her soul out during this epidemic? I'm sorry for the long delay, but I hope I made up for it in length. :) I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Warning - Angst!

It is midday when a knock on the door disturbs Hancocks slumber. He wakes with a start and it takes him a moment to realize where he is, groaning in pain he fumbles for the tin of mentats on the table in front of him. 

He swallows two, waiting for them to reach his stomach before he calls the person at the door in. It better be something important, the hangover demands more sleep and less noise. 

John hears footsteps, then a chuckle. "Excuse me, did I interrupt your beauty sleep?" 

Nick! Now that's a welcome surprise. John sits up, rolling his head from side to side, making his stiff spine pop one time "Look at me, Valentine. More beauty and the woman of the town would flood the whole place."

Another chuckle followed by more foodstepps. Nick stands in front of the unoccupied couch. "May I take a seat?" 

"Be my guest." 

Nick lights himself a cigarette and offers John his pack to take on for himself, of course the ghoul accepts the invitation. 

After a long and deep drag, John breaks the comfortable silence. "How are you doing, Nicky? It's been a while, one would assume you forgot about us poor neighbors." 

"Oh, believe me, if I were able to get here earlier I would have done so.” 

John doesn't miss the annoyance in Nicks voice, unsure if he should comment on it or not he decides to continue with the conversation. "What can I do for you, Nicky? Need help with a case or something?" 

"Kind of." The Synth answers, taking long drag himself. "Eh, I actually don't know how to address the following so I'll just get right to it. Blue told me about the job with No-Nose and that you or rather your men sparred her and Cait."

Johns heart skips a beat at the mention of the vaultie. The woman wasn't seen in his town ever since the incident. He wondered if Fahrenheit scared her off. Maybe that would have been the best. The girl isn't made for Goodneighbor, at least not from what he can tell. Turn into the wrong alley at the wrong time and she might end up with a bullet between her eyes. Her beautiful greenish grey eyes. 

Concentration, Hancock! Wrong moment to zone out again. John lights himself another cigarette, from his own pack this time. He needs to do something with his hands, this talk probably will get ugly. "That they did."

"Why?" 

That question kind of startles the mayor. He indeed ordered Fahr to kill everyone involved in the coup and he should have been mad about her disobedience, but instead he was relieved. 

"Good question." John finally answers in something like a whisper. Truth is he didn't. Fahr decided to let them live, not him. Sure, usually he'd order one of his men to track down the fleeing target and eliminate them, but not this time. 

"Listen, John. I don't want to come across like I am ungrateful because the absolute opposite is the case. It's just that it's not your style, if you know what I mean."

Yeah, he knows. "That they are alive is prove of my goodwill, but that doesn't mean they are off the hook, Nick. People can come talk to me, you know that and I prefer a second chance over being resentful, but still, that doesn't mean everyone gets one, you feel me? My trust was broken and is not that easy to restore. They are still welcome within these walls but I ain't overlook another misstep."

Where did this speech came from? Right, mentats. Maybe John is depending on these little pills to get his mayor attitude going. Nothing he'd be too sad about and since he always has at least one tin on him, he'd get along with that. And though he considers Nick as a friend, showing off a little bit might help getting his point across. Don't fuck with the mayor. 

"I'm aware of that." Nick leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "So… we're fine?" 

That elicits a light chucks from John. Clearing off the uncomfortable tension his little speech created. "We both are always fine, Nick. Though I am kinda surprised to have the talk with you and not with the woman of question."

"She has been called to one of the minutemen settlements and I wanted to smooth things out before I drag her here. And to be honest she was too afraid to talk with you herself."

The skin on Johns browbones shoots up, followed by a peng in his guts. Is he that terrifying? He doesn't know how to feel, proud or hurt? "Well, even if that was the case, she won't get around to face me though. I'm expecting personal display of gratitude from someone who was granted a second chance."

\--

"You told him what!?" 

Nick stumbles to the side when Blues fist collides with his synthetic arm. "Goddamn, woman! You know how hard it is to maintain the last few screws that keep me together? 

Blue ignores Nicks complaining completely, she is way too angry at him right now. She was walking all day, from Diamond City to Starlight Driveway and then back to Goodneighbor only to hear Nick was sabotaging her. "You can't just swagger up there and tell Hancock I'm afraid of consequences!" 

"Not consequences." he corrects her and his coat. "That you're afraid of him."

"Nick!" Blue hides her tato-red face in her hands, groaning into her palms as she starts pacing around. That is unbelievable embarrassing and maddening. So much for 'smoothing things out'. 

"For being a small woman as you are, you sure have a pretty strong punch."

She lets her hands drop to glare at him and wow, she can look intimidating when she wants to. "I thought we were friends, why are you complicating things?" 

"And that's where you wrong, doll. Not the friend part obviously, I'm still very appreciative of your help with Eddie Winter. But I actually made it easier for you."

The still very deep glare is telling him, that Blue isn't buying what he is selling. "I've known Hancock pretty much all his life, believe me when I'm telling you, that I know how to push him in certain directions. He may acting all hard and smart but in the end you are still on his good terms, if you were not we would not stand in front of his town, just apologize to him and then we can move on."

The glare softens but Blue folds her arms over her chest. She looks at him in silence for a few moments. When the silence is stretching, her eyebrows move into a frown. "What? Now?" 

"Yes, of course now!" Nick turns to the gate and knocks thrice, letting the guards on the other side know, they want to enter. "When you're finished, we'll meet at the docto-" 

"Wait? You're not coming with me?" 

The gate opens up and Nick shoves Blue lightly into the town. "Doll, I can't hold your hand all the time. You're old enough to handle things like that by your own now."

And with that Nick rounds her, making his way to the Memory Den. Blue looks after him until he disappears behind the corner before she turns around to face the Old State House. She can feel her hands start to shake and her stomach to turn. 

Afraid? No. Hancock stabbed one of his citizens just for daring too much. She on the other hand bombed herself into his goddamn strong room. She is fucking terrified!

With slow and deep breaths, she tries to calm herself, but with the town reeking of jet and booze, maybe holding her breath would be more sufficient. 

When Blue is getting closer to the State House, its door opens. She can feel how her heart skips a beat. But instead of the feared ghoul, his bodyguard steps out. Her eyes immediately find Blues. "Well, well. Look who we have here?" 

Blue tenses up under Fahrenheits eyes. She is coming closer with her arms folded. "Cat got your tongue, vaultie?" 

"No, no, eh… is Mayor Hancock in there?" Stupid question, of course he is in there. Nick just told her, when he intercepted her outside of Goodneighbor. 

"He is." Fahrenheit sighs as she is lighting herself a cigarette. She huffs the smoke into Blues face, who takes a step back at that. "Valentine is covering up your fuck ups? Thought I made myself clear when I let you go. Personal apology."

"Why else would I be here?" Blue curses herself for not keeping her mouth shut. Fahrenheit is giving her the creeps and getting into an argument is the last thing she wants to do. 

Fahrenheit glares at her when she takes another drag. She stays silent for a moment before she steps aside. "Go ahead then." 

And without another word, Blue passes by and opens the door to the State House. Finally out of Fahrenheits sight, she tries to calm down again. A guard notices her and asks what she is doing in here. 

When she explains that she wants to talk to the Mayor, the guard leads her up the spiral staircase to Hancocks office. He mumbles "Have fun," under his breath as he turns around to take his leave again. 

It confuses her for a moment but she can't dwell on it, she came her for a reason. After another long breath she knocks at the door. It feels like an eternity until a gruffy "Come in." answers her. 

Blue does as she's been told and closes the door behind her. Hancock is hunched over a terminal, typing with a cigarette kept between his teeth. He doesn't look up at his visitor, giving her a chance to look around. Chems, bottles and papers are scattered on every surface, and the air is thick of smoke and dust. The office probably serves as hot box also. 

"Oh. Hello, Ria. Back on the surface again?" John abandons his terminal and turns to face her. 

She fumbles with her fingers out of nervosity, not quite meeting his eyes. "Yeah. Look I-" 

"Take a seat."

She really doesn't want to take a seat. All she wants is to get this over and done with. But when Hancock's sitting down, she moves to the couch across from him. 

After clearing her throat, she tries again. "Listen, I wasn't planning on bombing a hole into your hideout. Bobbi told me and the others, we'd take from McDonough. If I had known-"

When Blue casts her eyes from the coffee table to Hancock, the colour drains from her face. It's like his black eyes are throwing daggers at her, his lips are pursed and his eyebrows furrowing. 

"I… we didn't steal anything, so… everything we did was a hole in the floor. That might be a bit inconvenient-" 

Hancock snorts a laugh. "A bit inconvenient." He leans back into the cushions, resting one arm on the back. "Now that's one way to put it."

Blue watches him watching her. "I mean… okay, know what? I have no idea what to tell you. I'm sure your men already informed about everything. It's just… I'm sorry and I'd like to make up for it."

The room is silently for a moment. Blues flight instinct is screaming at her to get the fuck up and leave but she forces herself to stay put. 

Finally Hancock is breaking the silence with his rough voice. He hunches over the put his cigarette out in a ashtray, resting his elbows on his knees as he releases his last drag of smoke. "Good thing for you, I'm not as rancorous as people make me out to be. You wanna make up for it, yeah? I might even have something in mind you could do for me."

Blue release a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Surprised by his answer she sits up, waiting for him to tell her. But it's silent again and now it's starts to feel uncomfortable. Even though the mayors eyes are black, Blue feels like they are roaming over her. Suddenly it clicks in her head. 'Have fun'. Nausea is kicking in, not because she is nervous but out of pure disgust. "I won't sleep with you!"

The ghouls face splits into a bright grin, followed by throaty chuckles. "Don't worry, nothing of that matter. I wouldn't dare. No, I have a job that needs someone with your abilities. Pickmans Gallery. My men registered increasing raider activities. So far for no reason and I need someone to find out what's going on there."

"What's Pickmans Gallery?" 

"The fuck do I know, that's why I need someone to take a look. Someone who isn't from my men, don't want to draw attention."

Blue consideres his request for a second before she stands up. She steps around the table to stretch her arm out in front of Hancock. "Can you mark the place on my map?" 

\--

It's in the middle of the night, when the gate to Goodneighbor opens up for Blue again. Her muscles protest at every movement and her eyes are burning. When she felt tired before, she's definitely exhausted and worn out now. But after all she has seen in the gallery she wonders if she ever gonna sleep again. Goosebumps claim every inch of her body at the memories, not even a nuke would be enough to clear this place. 

Blue makes her way through the Old State House, even though it is way past midnight. If she can't have the luxury of sleep, so won't the Mayor. He sent her there after all. 

After a knock on his office door, she lets herself in, not even waiting for an answer. All she wants to do is crashing down on her bed in Rexford. 

"Evening, Ria." 

His voice is even raspier than before. The way he says her name is making her feel warm and fuzzy all of the sudden. Deciding to ignore whatever that is, she pulls letters and a knife out from her bag. "Hello. So, long story short: the complete place was infested by raiders. They wanted to avenge their gang members who got killed by Pickman. He used their blood for paintings and their bodies for sculptures."

The souvenirs get displayed on the coffee table. Fahrenheit grabs the knife immediately, Blue didn't even notice she was there as well. The redhead eyes the blade, not paying any attention to Blue. 

"Well, shit." Hancock says, surprisingly calm. "Not the weirdest shit I've ever heard, but it's in the top ten for sure. Thank you, Ria. I'll tell my people to stay away from this place."

Blue tries to suppress a yawn. "Kay, are we good now?" 

Fahrenheit lifts an eyebrow, a shit-eating grin on her face, when she looks at Hancock. 

"Yeah, I'd say we're even. You don't have to be afraid of me anymore." He chuckles. But Blue doesn't know if wants to make light of it or to make fun of her. And being unable to read him is still scary, not to mention his bodyguard. 

Hancock whistles at Fahrenheit to get her attention. "Return the knife. Our little art enthusiast could make more use of it than you."

The blade switches hands without a complaint by Fahrenheit, who suddenly stands up. "I'll leave you two alone then. See you around, _Ria_." 

Goosebumps! Goddammit, why must she be so frightening? The door of the office closes and Blue puts the knife back into her pack, trying to shake the uneasy feeling. "We done?" 

"Yeah, we're done. Good night."

Blue nods and is about to leave as well, when she suddenly turns around again. "By the way, the book is pretty outdated."

Hancocks eyes find hers again, his face frowning in confusion. "What?" 

"The book." Blue points with her finger at the burnt book Dr. Amari gave him. "If i'm not mistaken it's volume 11 from the WHO-Research. Even in 'my days' this book was old. Last volume I know is 34." 

Hancock looks at her with a blank face, obviously unable to respond. 

"Good night, Mayor."

\--

Outdated? Of course it is outdated, it's fucking 200 years old. At least. Blues comment kept Hancock from sleeping the entire night. Why didn't he put the goddamn book away, did Fahrenheit see it, too? Fuck, he'd never hear the end of it. 

Why he even still cares is beyond him, his arm is fine. There was no tingling in forever. Just like he thought, either a rash or side effects of his drug abuse. Absolutely nothing to worry about. 

It's midday, when Hancock decides to get out of his bed. He dresses quickly and downs two mentats with the rest of his nuka cola. 

When the warm, pleasant buzz in his skull make the effect of the drug known, he takes the stairs and steps outside into his town. 

The sun is burning, the drifters drifting and the mentats working. Life is good. 

Not really knowing what to do, he lets his feet take him to the memory den. Irmas eyes light up at the sight of the mayor in her home. "Oh, hello Mr. Mayor. To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"Just wanted to enjoy the view, Irma."

Irmas red lips curve into a smile. "Always the charmer. What can I do for you, sweetheart?" 

Hancock crosses the distance between the two until he is standing next to her lounger. The still soaked lounger. But since Irma doesn't complain anymore, Hancock doesn't see a need to replace it. "Do I have any chance to catch Amari today?" 

"She is downstairs with two customers, but I could keep you company while you're waiting."

Nah, even he has standards. Irma's fucking everyone, Hancock doesn't feel the need to scratch her itch. "Tempting, but I'll manage. Maybe I can coax her away from the computers for a minute."

Irma is pretty persistent today, but Hancock manages to talk her off in a polite but direct manner. When the woman finally lets him go, he makes his way downstairs. 

Maybe, just maybe the Doc has a more recent version of the book. Not that Hancock cared, it's not important or anything. He is just curious. Knowing a bit about the whole soul stuff won't hurt, right? 

"Hey, Doc. Quick question - Oh." 

Instead of the usual clientele are Ria and Nick occupying the memo-loungers. Amari is standing in front of computer, oblivious to Hancocks presence. He is about to turn around when he hears Rias voice over the computer. "Not gonna lie, this is scary, Doctor.

"I know, but you're doing a great job." Amari ensures her. "I'll link you to another memory. We are getting close."

"I really hope this works."

It's absolutely not his business. The right thing to do would be to turn around, close the door and wait till whatever is happening here is done. But John isn't very good at doing the right thing and so he finds himself stating next to Amari, watching the memory transmission. 

The Doctors jumps in surprise but recovers quickly. She covers the microphone to talk to him. "Damnit, Mayor. With all due respect, leave this room Immediately! That's not for your eyes or ears!" 

She is right. Totally and absolutely right, but when he wants to apologize he gets cut off by Ria.

"Helvíti!" 

Both the Mayor and the Doc turn their attention back to the computer screen. Is that a vault? Ria continues to whisper and mumble in a foreign language as she passes the ruined hallways. Someone in a hazard suite is following her.

"Amari, stop! I can't do this!" 

Rias heart rate starts to raise and her breathing gets uneven. What is going on?

"You're fine, Blue. Just-" 

"No!" 

The door before her wooshes open, revealing a room full with pots. The woman in the suit points at a pot in the middle. "This one."

"Amari, please!" 

After the woman in the suit enters a code, the seals of the pot start releasing the cold air before the door moves up. A man with an infant in his arm is sitting in it. Wait a second, is that who Hancock thinks it is?

Huh, John doesn't know how he imagined Rias husband might have looked like, but certainly not like this. He is quite good looking, considered the angry scar, that is running from is left eyebrow down to the right sight of his jaw. Still, kinda handsome nevertheless. But quite old in comparison to Ria. He looks so much older than his wife, like he's in his forties while Ria is what, in her mid twenties? Come to think of it ,he doesn't even know her age, when this is over John really has to-

"Nei!" 

Rias voice brings Hancocks focus back to the situation, he looks at Ria, who is twitching in her seat. "Amari, stop! Plís! Get me out!" 

Confused about Rias sudden outburst, John looks back at the screen. The bastard Kellogg aims at her husband while the woman tries to grab little Shaun out of his father's grib! 

"I can't, Blue. I'm sorry but that's our only chance!" 

A shot echos through the room, followed by Shaun's crying. Someone is hammering against glass and Kellogg turns around to face the source of it. 

Ria. 

Hancocks jaw drops to the floor. Both in awe and disbelief. If he thought she looked beautiful when he first saw her, he had no idea. 

But the loud screaming of her in the pod and the scratching of her nails against the door are making him collect himself immediately. 

"At least we have a back up." 

\--

What a shitty day. The sun is setting when John leans at the railing of his balcony, downing whisky with a smoke in his hand. He wished he had not seen what he saw. 

When Ria and Nick woke up again, fuck - it was awful. Nick wasn't himself and Ria couldn't stop crying. After Amari promised her thousand times that Valentine just needs time to recover, she went to Rexford and locked herself in. 

When Kellogg spoke through Nick, damn, that was scary. John can't imagine how Ria must have felt when that bastard told her, he should have killed her when she was still frozen. Lucky for Kellogg, that he is already dead, John would have gladly make him suffer for what he's done. 

After a a few drags from the smoke, Johns eyes are roaming through his town, when he finds Nick sitting on a bench at the Den, looking up in the sky. John decided to accompany him. 

The synth fumbles with a holotape in his hands, when he hears Johns voice. "Hey, Nicky. You okay?" 

The detective stands up with a sigh on his rubber lips. "Guess so."

"What's that?" John asks, looking at the tape. 

"Nothing. I should not even have it. After all we've been through today… I'm afraid of her doing something stupid, so I took it when she wasn't looking."

That makes Johns eyebrows knit together. Is Ria feeling that awful? Fuck. He wished he could help her but he does not know how. 

"Nick? Got a second?" 

Rias sudden voice is scarring both men, who jump in surprise. Afraid of getting caught, Nick pushed the tape into Hancocks palm and the ghoul quickly shoves both his hands with the tape into his pockets. 

A dog comes sniffing at Hancocks jacket and starts to growl at him. Ria whistles, making the dog retreat. The shepherd sits down next at her, eying her with his tail wagging. 

"Oh, did Dogmeat bring MacCready with him?" Nick jokes to ease the tension. 

When John looks at Ria, he sees that her eyes are still puffy and red. She must have cried non-stop. The Mayors heart sinks to the bottom of his chest at the sight. But Nicks words make her mouth twitch into a small smile. "Yeah. RJ talked me into a beer, want to join us?" 

"Sure thing, Blue." 

She nods, taking the dog with her when she goes for the Third Rail. John looks after her until the door shuts behind her. "Careful, " Nick warns with humor in his voice. "You're drooling all over my shoes."

Yeah, Nick is okay. It takes a load of Johns mind to know, his friend is well. He pats the synth on his shoulder as goodbye. "Take care of yourself, Nicky. And the girl." 

The synth laughs as he makes his way to the bar as well. John is considering to join them but then decides against it. He invaded their privacy enough for one day. 

Back in his office, he purs himself another glass of Whisky. Fahrenheit will most likely join him during the evening. That should be enough company for tonight. To get more comfortable, he takes his jacket and dress shirt off, throwing it unceremoniously onto the red couch. 

Something falls onto the ground. Right, the holotape. He already forgot about. While taking a sip, he bends down to pick it up. If he is honest to himself, he is burning to know what's on it. John eyes the tape until he finds writing on it.

'For The Love Of My Life' 

John almost chokes on the alcohol. Fuck! He shoves the tape into a drawer of his desk. He has to return it to Nick tomorrow. Damn, he doesn't want to have anything to do with it. 

When still coughing from the whisky in the wrong pipe, John finally sits down on his couch. While he's looking for jet on the coffee table, his eyes land on Dr. Amaris book. He shakes his head and shoves the book into the drawer as well. 

Fuck this shit. 

\--

Dogmeat nudges Rias face softly with his nose. She can't sleep and he tries to sooths her down. For hours now. God, she loves this dog.  
  


She turns around in her bed that she is charing with him, scratching the dog behind his ears. "You're such a good boy." She whispers, carefully not to wake RJ, who is snoring on the sofa.  
  


Dogmeat licks over her face once before he lets her scratch him into slumber. When she is sure that the dog is finally asleep, she turns on her back to stare at the ceiling again.  
  


By now she got used to insomnia, but usually it's caused by nightmares or fears. This time it's completely different.  
  


Why the fuck did Hancock read a book about Soulmates?  
  


That can't be, it really can't be. It must be a coincidence. Who knows, maybe the book belongs to Fahrenheit. Yeah, maybe.  
  


Was her numb arm a sign? Coming to think of it, her arm only got numb in Goodneighbor. Ria always figured it might be caused by her countless injuries. How often she fell on her arm was ridiculous.  
  


Bullshit, of course it was because of her injuries, her soulmate must have died when the bombs fell.  
  


Tears are treating to fall. Fuck, she witnessed Nates murder again today and all she thinks about her fucking missing piece. Nate must hate her now.  
  


A wet tongue likes the tears from Rias cheek. Bless Dogmeat, she doesn't deserve him.  
  


But Hancock is a ghoul, can ghouls even have soulmates? Would he even care if he had one? Certainly not, from what she's heard. And why would he, he has everything one can dream of. Power, money, women.  
  


Still, when she remembers her name on his tongue, the darkness of his eyes that appeare to be pitch black but are actually just very dark, with a slight hint of blue in them. It's making her feel butterflies and nausea at the same time. Guilt is not even close to describe the tightness that is constricting her heart. Thinking of another man, when she still mourning the loss of the love of her life. Nate doesn’t need to hate on her, she is already hating herself for two.  
  


That's all bullshit, she found her missing piece and he was murdered before her eyes. She loved Nate more than anything and misses him every damn night and now when it slowly started to hurt less, it is all crashing down on her again.  
  


Ria pulls the sleeve of her shirt up to look at her left arm.  
  


John.  
  


She shakes her head before pulling the sleeve back up. Turning around to nuzzle her face in Dogmeats fur.  
  


Fuck this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter got out of hand...  
Still, I enjoyed writing it and I really hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Pls take care of yourselfs, guys. :)


	7. Suiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm sorry for the extreme delay 😞 I truly hope you still enjoy this fic. Thanks to all, who are still following it.

Ria snuggles closer to MacCready, her head resting on his shoulder, her legs thrown over his lap. Magnolia's voice and the rumbling of the guests in the bar can still be heard in the VIP lounge, but Ria's barely registering it. Her eyes are shut. She is exhausted, the last week was containing a lot of talking, haggling and so much walking. And it's all been a waste of time. 

She is going to the glowing sea. Shaun is everything she has left and nothing can stop her from searching for him. Not even this terrifying place. No one can tell what is in there because no one ever came back from there. And the place doesn't lack of rumors and horror stories of course, but she will definitely go. Ria is determined, she came so far and she won't give up. But she will need equipment and that's where the problem lies.

RJ recalled seeing a hazmat suit in Fallon's Basement in Diamond City, so both of them went there, once Ria's business was done in Warwick homestead. It’s been a two days trip, because a rad storm queered their pitch. When they finally arrived in the Green Jewel, they made their way to Becky’s. Only to find a hole in the fabric of the suit, rendering it absolutely useless. But Becky was kind enough to give them a name. A merchant located in Bunker Hill, who happened to sell one as well. 

Only one hour after they left the city, they had to help defend Tenpines Bluff. The settlers informed a passing Minuteman patrol about a group of raiders, who threatened them.When they had been dealt with, they continued walking to Bunker Hill. 

The man Becky mentioned was an asshole. He had the audacity to raise the price exponentially, only to offer Ria a discount, if she was willing to go to the backroom, for further _ negotiations _. RJ was about to shoot him but Ria held him off. But It still escalated, ending in a fist fight. RJ broke the guys nose before the guards tore the men apart. Needless to say, they were kicked out with a temporary ban.

Ria treated RJs raw nuckles once they arrived in Hangman's Alley. While they were there, the vaultie also helped to put up more defenses, investing another day. 

When they came to Goodneighbor two days later, Daisy was Ria’s last hope. The ghoul had connections to people in D.C and once offered Ria to order something for her, in case she needed special items. The ghoul said she can't promise anything but will see what she and her friends can do. A little ray of hope. 

"Wanna go to Rexford?" RJ asks, tearing Ria out of her dozing state. She pears one eye open before snuggling further into the cushions. "I'm fine…"

"Didn't claim the opposite. Still, wouldn't you prefer a bed over this arrangement?" 

Ria removes her legs from his lap, hiding a yawn with her hand. On the small coffee in front of them is still Rias almost untouched drink. Dogmeat is fast asleep under the table, curled up around himself. Ria grabs the glass with vodka and downs in one gulp. "I just don't want to set my feet down ever again."

"I won't carry you, princess." RJ laughs, taking a sip from his beer. 

She knows he would if she asked but she'll manage the few steps to the hotel herself. "Next round on me. Beer again?" 

  
  
  
  


Hancock is leaning against the bar, in his hands a glass filled to the brim with whiskey. Whitechapel Charlie is spilling the latest news and rumors of Goodneighbor and beyond, but nothing special is peaking the mayors interest. 

The ghoul keeps listening to the robot while roaming his coal eyes around the bar and its visitors. A blonde bun and burgundy colored lipstick is catching his attention at once. Ria. He almost did not recognize her. She looks thinner and worn out, but damn, she's still a sight! Instead of her signature vault suit, she's wearing an overall in camouflage colors. The sipper is slightly pulled down, revealing just a hint of cleavage. 

John realizes he's starring. He excuses himself, drinking up the content of his glass. The whisky is burning down his throat as he is leaving his spot to make his way over to his favorite time traveler. And it seems to be just in time, because a way too drunken drifter is trying to seduce her. Ria is pushing him away when he doesn't take no for a no, but that does little to discourage the drunks flirt attempts. 

"I'd take my hands off of her if I were you." The ghoul almost growls in warning. "She's the one who bombed the supermutants into sprays of blood."

The drifter stops his eager finger for a second, thinking of what Hancock just said. Realisation kicks in and the drifter hurries back to the corner he came from, almost tripping over his own feet. 

"You okay, vaultie?" Johns voice softens, so does his expression. 

Ria nods while fumbling for her small cap-bag. "Yeah, thank you. Asshole just didn't stop."

"Yeah, I saw that. Next time something like that happens, you're more than welcome to make teeth fly. Bastards like him deserve that."

She snorts, a small smile splitting her plump lips. "Is that a guilt-free pass to beat up your citizens?" 

He chuckles. "Only if they bother you of course."

Not that she needed to, Hancock announced though his guardsmen, that the Vault Dweller is under his protection. That idiot probably did not recognize her, since John almost did not, too. He is certain no one wants to suffer consequences for violating his rules. Someone touches her and he’ll know.

  
  
“Since you’re my knight in shining armor for this night, wanna have a beer?”

Her sweet voice and accent are bringing a smile on the ghouls face. “Whisky, and don’t bother. You’re my guest.”

Ria seems to ignore his invitation, because she’s keeping on counting caps on the bartop. “Thanks, but I insist. Where I came from, we retaliate. I recall that you bought my beer last time, so it’s my turn now.”

If John could blush, he would. “I’m moved, Ria, but you really don’t have to. In my bar you’re my guest.”

“Your bar? Oh! That's why you once said something about knowing the bartner” Now it is her turn to blush. “I did not get that!”

John can’t stop his smile from widening. “Obviously, guess I gotta work on my comedian skills, huh?”

  
  
Charlie hovers towards them, placing a beer bottle and a new glass of whisky in front of them. Ria takes the bottle and clicks it against Johns drink as a toast. “Thank you very much, Mr. Mayor.”

Both take a sip before John offers “Y'know, Hancock is just fine. No need to be over correct with titles ‘n stuff.”  
  


"Very well. I'm still Ria." If goosebumps would still be a thing for him, it would be out of question her voice would cause them. And her beautiful accent. He could listen to her talking for hours. 

On that note, he actually wanted to talk to her. He had no chance to apologize for listening in on her doing in the Memory Den a few weeks ag. Neither was that whole event for his eyes, nor for his ears and he still feels terrible for violating her privacy. “I'm glad I bumped into you, because I need to address something.”

  
  
The young woman frowns in confusion, but lets John continue.

  
  
“When you and Nick were in the Den… I’m sorry for eavesdropping. Ain't my business and I wanna make up for it.”

  
Her frown deepens and she is pursing her lips, but before she can say something, the ghoul keeps on speaking. “Are you really planning to go to the glowing sea?”

  
  
She seems to be taken aback by his question. Her eyes move from him to the bottle in her hand. “I… yes.” Her expression softents and her gaze seems distance, like she is thinking about something.

  
  
“Have you been lucky finding a suit?”

  
  
Her eyebrows shoot up. “How do you know about that?”

  
  
With a little smile and humor in his voice, he's trying to lighten up the tension. “I have my ears everywhere.” But when he's seeing Rias still serious face, he clears his throat awkwardly. “I’d like to offer you my help as an apology. I might know where to find a hazmat suit.”

It might be his imagination, but from his view it seems like Rias eyes are lighting up. “You do?” Her voice sounds so full of hope.

  
  
“Yeah, but on one condition.”

Rias eyes are burning into his. “Yes?” 

“You take me with you.” 

He didn’t know how he expected her to react but just staring at him, completely motionless, certentaily was not it. John is about to explain himself, when Ria finally finds her voice again. “When can we go?”

  
She agreed? It could be the whisky, that is making the mayor lightheaded but he is not too sure about that. “I’d suggest early tomorrow, it's quite a trip from here.”

  
Shining. Her grey-green eyes are shining and that’s definitely making him dizzy.

  
“Thank you!”

  
  
The jet-filled air is getting crushed out of Johns lungs. Ria bolted up from the stool to cling onto him in a tight hug. He can barely proces what's happening. He can feel the heat from her silklike skin and she smells so nice. He can’t put his finger on the scent, but it's lovely nevertheless.

“So that's why my drink is taking so long.” MacCready's voice chimes next to them. Dogmeat at his feet.

Ria lets go instandly, her face tato-red. “Fokk! I’m so sorry, RJ.”

The mercenary holds his hands up in mock surrender, smiling slightly. "Oh, don't mind me, I've just finished my beer. Hey, Hancock. How is the coolest ghoul in the Commonwealth doing?" 

The ghoul recovers quickly, brushing off the warm fuzziness in his chest and abdomen as late psycho effects. "Hey, MacCready. Long time no see. Daisy is all sad eyes since you went on tour."

The three of them share another round before all part ways. MacCreedy and Ria went to the hotel and John back to his office. 

He plops down on the couch, staring at the ceiling for a while. He has to catch a few hours of sleep, if he wants tomorrow to be successful. But his mind can't stop spinning, like always when he saw her. Hopefully the damn suit is still there, he could not bear to see disappointment in those shining rad-storm eyes. 

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


The sun is just about to rise, when Hancock opens up the doors of the Old State House. His alarm clock was set on 4:30. He can’t remember the last time he forced himself to use that thing, let alone actually stand up to it. But Ria and he scheduled for 5 o’clock at the gate, so he had no other choice, but to roll out of his bed in that ungodly hour. 

He made quick work of his clothings and packed a few essential things, like water and a few snacks. And of course his shotgun. On his way down the stairs, he passed his office and with that his chem stash, but he knew he could not afford being high on this trip. So he went without a second glanze.

Surprisingly he is the first one. Sofar Ria is nowhere to be seen. Amused, the ghoul lights himself a cigarette. He can’t deny he is at least a little bit proud of himself for being the first one at the gate. When he’s almost done with his second smoke, a dog comes waddling to him. It’s wearing a blue bandana around its neck. John instantly recognizes it as the one Ria had worn in her hair the first time they’ve met.

  
  
“Sorry for being late!” Rias hurried voice makes John look up at her, she is jogging towards him and the dog. “No problem, sister. We all need our beauty sleep once in a while.”

  
  
“Ouch, are you saying I’m in need for improvement on my looks?” Far from it. Even this ealy she’s breathtaking. Her long hair is in a high ponytail and her face is free from any make-up. The little beauty marks and imperfections of her skin are more visible now, but don't harm her beauty one bit. “Nah, you look... okay.”

  
She’s shaking her head with a smile. “What a charmer. I packed a few supplies, how long do you think this trip will take?”

  
“With a few breaks on the way, I’d say we should be back home in the evening. Provided we won’t be held off by raiders ‘n shit.”

  
Ria’s putting on her backpack, her highly modded laser rifle in hand. “Allright, lead the way.”  
  


\--

  
  


It’s been a pretty uneventful trip until raiders opened fire on them of course. They weren’t that difficult to defeat. Hancock may be a little bit rusty in terms of combat, but he quickly adapted. Ria on the other hand was all but dancing on the battlefield. She launched over cars to get to cover, threw grenades and stabbed dipshits, who tried to tackle her down.

  
In other words, John was turned on. And that with the worst timing possible. It’s been challenging to concentrate on not dying, when she yelled something in her mother tongue, while ramming her blade into someones throat. 

  
They continued their journey. The battle must have broken the ice, because both kept chatting all the way. Ria talked about her time before the bombs and John about- he did not talk at all. He was way too invested in her stories. She told him about her homeland; Iceland. About her family and friends she left there in order to come to America. How different both cultures were back then and how hard it was for her to live her life as an immigrant.  
  


It’s midday when they are about to arrive at their destination. Medford Memorial Hospital. The building can be seen in the distance, when Ria stops walking, looking at John in disbelief. “Helvíti. You got to be kidding me.”

  
John raises an eyebrow in question. “Hm? What's wrong?”

  
“I… know this place. I’ve been here before.”

  
  
John would like her to elaborate, when he suddenly sees movement in the distance. “Get down.” He takes her arm and forces her to take cover with him behind a collapsed house.   
  


A large figure is walking around at the parking lot. Ria crawls out to get a better look. “For fuck sake.” She curses before she comes back to Hancock. “Mutants.”

  
Dogmeat bares his teeth at the mention. “Forget it. You’ll stay here.” The dog stops growling, instead he stares at her with big pleading eyes. “No.” John has to cuckle. He’s never seen something like that. 

Dogmeat looks defeated when he lays down behind crates, his head resting on his paws. “Good boy. Stay put, alright?” Ria kisses the dog on top of his head before moving on, crouching to a car.

  
Hancock gets moving as well. Together they sneak their way closer to the hospital. Ria spottes a suicider and readys a granate. “Can you throw it to the one at the cooking pot? It will alert the ticking one, when he goes investigating, I’ll shoot the explosives on his arm.”

Hot! But John has to shake that feeling to get ready for battle. He takes the grenade from her hand and moves to a better position. It’s working exactly as planned. Both stand in the remains of the green skins, when approaching the entrance.

  
  
“You know, sister…” John starts. “There will be more in there. I know you want the suit, but-”

  
“I’ll go no matter what.” Her eyes are glaring at him. She is stubborn, that much is certain. And John can’t deny he is liking that. But is risking their lives for a suit, that could already be taken really worth it?

  
  
“Ria, look-”

  
  
“You don’t have to come with me. You already did more than I could have ever asked for.”

  
  
She is adamant and nothing John could say would change that. The mayor groans in annoyance mixed with a bit of frustration. Yes, he wanted to help her, but dying was not the idea. He’s taking a deep breath before looking back into her gleaming eyes. “Fine.” He opens the door wide enough for them to sneak in. This fucking suit better still be in there.  
  


\--

  
Infested, there is no other word to describe the state of the hospital, in every corridor, every room and every floor of the building where green skins. John and Ria fought their way through them all to finally find the storage room the ghoul saw the suite in.

  
  
And thank Atom, it’s still laying on a shelf. But there is one problem left to solve. “The doors are locked.” He sighs, holstering his shotgun. “You don’t happen to have packed a side cutter occasionally?”

  
Ria inspects the terminal. “No, but I happen to be a nerd.” She says nonchalantly. She pulls a wire out of her pack and connects her pipboy with the computer. After a few clicks on the terminal, the door unlocks, giving them entry. “Yes!” she cheers, while unplugging the wire again.

  
She storms to the hazmat suit, inspecting it for any damage. Her eyes and hands roam over the fabric and the helmet. Meanwhile John's inspecting the chems on the other shelves. A few of them find their way into his pack. His reward for the day.

“Hancock?”

  
  
John turns around to see Ria beaming at him, her eyes filled with tears, that are threatening to fall. “I… thank you. So much.” She slings her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. This time John is able to return the gesture. Forget the chems, this is way better.

  
  


\--

  
  


“Och, bitch” Ria courses under her breath. She knew she took a hit, when fighting off the last mutants, but the adrenaline in her blood dimmed the pain. Said blood soaked her pullover and is running down her arm. Dogmeat licks her hand, trying to calm her.

  
  
It’s early evening but they are still not close to Goodneighbor. Once again a rad-storm foiled her plans. It forced them to take a break in one of the abandoned houses at the road. John went upstairs, making sure the house is safe, while Ria cleaned off the main room for them to take shelter. She put their packs near the door and plopped down on an old armchair.

  
  
Carefully she’s removing the pullover to get a better look at the wound. Luckily it’s just a graze on her shoulder. “Get the pack for me, buddy.” Dogmeat does as he's been told and drags her backpack to her.

  
Ria cleans off the wound with water, when John finally comes in. “Dark as night out there, we better stay until- you okay?”

Ria turns around to show him her injured shoulder. “Mind to give me a hand? I can’t reach it.”

John tears his eyes from her bare back to look at her shoulder. “Christ…” He helps her to bandage the graze, careful not to touch her bare skin with his. She might not express her disgust for ghouls openly but John knows better. No one wants to touch one, let alone be touched. The thought stings but it's the truth.

When the wound is treated, both unpack something to eat and resume taking a break. The storm outside doesn't slow down. So both decide to crash in for the night. Ria searches the house for blankets, while John moves furniture in front of the door, barikading it.

  
“Unsuccessful” She announces her return. “Let’s hope it won’t get too cold tonight.” Ria sits back on the armchair and hugs her knees to her chest. Wincing, when her shoulder protests at the movement.  
  


“I took a few stimpacks with me, if you want one?”

  
  
But Ria waves him off. “No need, but thanks. I’ll manage.”

  
  
Johns voice turns smug. “I can also offer you some med-x? Best painkiller ever invented.”

  
  
It elicited a light chuckle from her. “I’d be higher than the stars in the sky. I’ve never done chems, Hancock.”

  
  
“Oh! That’s an unfortunate state that needs to be changed.”

  
  
Another chuckle. It's heartwarming. “You know what? You are the guy my parents always warned me about.” 

Both spend the time trapped in the house chatting again. This time it’s Johns turn to talk about his past. She is surprisingly easy to talk to, making him want to share more and more about him. He tells her about his time before the ghoulification, when he was still in Diamond City. But when it starts to get too personal for his comfort, he tries to change the subject. “So, about the hospital. You said you’ve been there before? As in before the bombs?”

  
  
Ria sighs, making him almost regret the question. “Yeah. Thats where Shaun was born.”

  
“Oh. Happy memories then?”

  
  
“No.” She admits. After a long break she continues. “It’s been… complicated. Long story short, I've almost died during the delivery. The doctors did not have much hope for me and Nate… he wasn’t even there. Still at work, while I…” she’s trailing off. There is hurt in her voice, making it clear it’s not an easy topic for her.

  
“Hey, I’m sorry.” John interrupts her train of thought. “If that’s too personal, I understand.”  
  


Ria nods. “Yeah.”

  
  
It’s the end of their talk and it’s leaving a bitter taste in Johns mouth. He did not want to upset her. If he had known he would not have asked. 

Dogmeat curls up himself in front of Ria's armchair, trying to sleep and Ria's eyes look tired as well. She scratches the dog behind his ears before settling back into the cushions of the armchair, closing her eyes.

  
John figures he should try to sleep as well. But before he does, he decides to take a second round securing the house, making sure there is no other way to enter. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Ria wakes to a warm and fuzzy feeling. She’s smelling gunpowder, leather and something she can’t name. Slowly she cracks her eyes open.

  
  
“Morning, sunshine.” John greets her from the other side of the room, a water bottle in his hand.

  
  
She answers with a lazy “Morning” herself, before stretching. A mess of red is covering her. It’s taking her a moment to recognize the fabric as Hancock's frock coat. “You looked like you were freezing...”He explains almost sheepishly. 

  
That's absolutely adorable. Heat is rising to her ears and butterflies swirl around in her stomach. “That’s… thank you.”

  
  



End file.
